


Stardust

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, S5 spoilers, spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by some of the S5 spoilers floating around…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**  
**  
**

“I got a job!”

Sam’s bright, happy voice greeted Blaine as he entered their new NYC apartment. They had moved in two days earlier, classes didn't start for a few weeks yet and Blaine had spent the day out in the city with Cooper (who was in town filming a guest shot on Law and Order SVU). Clearly, Sam had chosen to spend the day job hunting and had been successful.

“That's great!” Blaine replied, moving toward the kitchen. “What are you….” He stopped when he saw Sam, who had chopped off his long, shaggy blonde hair in favor of a neat style similar to the one he'd worn at the beginning of senior year. “You got a haircut!”

With a grin, Sam nodded. “Job requirement... You said you were going to be looking for a job too, right?”

“Yeah,” Blaine replied, wondering exactly what Sam's new job was.

“You're coming to orientation with me tomorrow.”

Which was how Blaine found himself waiting tables at the Stardust Diner. The manager had practically thrown a uniform at him after his audition. He and Sam served food, sang, danced, performed and made decent money doing it. Songs of the 50’s were classics and Blaine quickly discovered Sam could croon just about any Elvis Presley song imaginable.

Their friends dropped in to see them occasionally and seemed to find the singing waiter concept amusing, but Blaine actually enjoyed his job. He and Sam even practiced their songs together in the apartment so they were even more seemless when they sang them at work.

One night in early October, they were dancing around the kitchen, reveling in the night off but still singing _Goodnight, Sweetheart, Goodnight_ as they made dinner, Blaine gave in to a long simmering impulse and rocked up onto his toes to kiss Sam firmly on the mouth. For a moment, Sam went still, but then he was returning the kiss, arms sliding around Blaine’s back and holding him close.

Neither of them questioned it, because once it happened, their only question was why it had taken them so long. 

Four years later, the first song they dance to at their wedding was the same one they had sung in the kitchen that night.


End file.
